To Troublesome To Title
by islifeworthliving
Summary: Sasuke had never seen Shikamaru have such energy. Highschool AU. Shikasasu.


To Troublesome to Title.

Shikamaru was leaning against the balcony, forearms on the railing, staring into the starry sky before him when he noticed Sasuke approach from his peripheral. The Uchiha was ignored, as the lazy highschooler continued his smoke, away from the extravagant party Ino had planned at Sai's enormous home for his birthday.

It was overcrowded and loud, not to mention an event he didn't even want to attend. Ino would have cut off his ponytail if he'd missed it, and that threat was enough of a motivation for the genius to attend, even without Choji present, who was out on a study abroad for the rest of the summer session.

Now he was stuck here. He was the kind of guy who liked to do nothing, but even he found himself in moments of boredom as well. Just like now.

"What a drag" he muttered while inhaling the last bits of his cigarette.

"That smoke?" Sasuke slightly smirked while glancing at the lazy genius, lightly leaning his back against the balcony to stare up at the sky. His long raven tresses that framed his face shifting away, that contrasted so brightly against his pale features. "I would think as a smoker, that's what you're meant to do."

"Wow, the stoic Uchiha can actually joke." Shikamaru replied with a glance in the black haired teen's direction, but with a neutral expression. The two were both seniors at Konoha high school; both at the top of their classes probably off to better places, and both with rather dismal social lives. Neither of course really minded, since they each rather enjoyed their solitude. Although they've known each other since elementary school, the two ravens didn't speak often, each having conflicting personalities that didn't mesh well. They got along fine, but they never really became friends, except in times when they both really wanted to get high. "Aren't you usually around with your team 7. Although I'm surprised you came to a party at all."

Ever since grade school, the class was designated a family project, and the teams must have been fate, for the teens now were still great friends. Well Sasuke could be a sketchy guy, but a few years after the death of his brother he mellowed out quite a bit. No, as Shikamaru observed him, he knew that was a lie, for the Uchiha still had a problem with control, but he had reached a point of coping with the shit in his life by pretending to go along with what was thought to be the right course of action in his situation. In those times when the two young adults, would smoke together, they had discovered tremendous secrets about the other, that each would feign ignorance over. Pretending to have forgotten whatever hallucination the drugs might have cause. They both smoked rarely however, because it was disastrous to ones brain cells, but also because of what they were willing to reveal while intoxicated.

"The dobe, made the Hyuuga girl faint again, so he's off taking care of her. I didn't want to be around as he tried to wonder again why the girl was so shy around him." He said this with a bit of irritation as his eyes closed and brow pinched, but otherwise his face remained rather calm.

"Yeah well we both aren't really made for party situations. Is there any alcohol left in that?" Shikamaru tilted his head, indicating the red cup hanging from Sasuke's long fingers.

"Yes, vhut it's not like your gonna get any. That is, unless you really need it…" Sasuke suggested with an upturn of his eyes as his lids slowly began to shut, his long eyelashes accentuated from the glare of the moon.

"Not if you make me beg for it." Shikamaru said it while looking away. No one could deny that Sasuke was pretty, beautiful even. It wasn't a shock why girls swooned over the very passing glance of him, with his deep set eyes that appeared endless, and a chiseled face that was reminiscent of a porcelain doll. Even the ducks ass, that he considered a hairstyle couldn't diminish the handsomeness that was palpable.

"Tempting. But that's a sight I'd rather not witness yet. I get enough from the fan girls that surround me." He said all this while lazily handing over the cup to the sloth like teen, a slight blush now noticeable on the Uchiha's face, most probably from having a bit too much alcohol. "Be careful, I know that wasn't just a regular smoke. What are you trying to do getting so high?"

"Maybe I don't want to be responsible for what I do tonight." Shikamaru looked Sasuke dead in the eye, with an open expression that suggested exactly where his thoughts were going, and to which head they were headed.

There was no denying Sasuke was a good looking guy, and Shikamaru being as lazy as he was, was still a guy, and at this point a rather bored, slowly aroused guy. Shikamaru loved a good game, and while he wouldn't treat any human as such, he knew he had been floating on the surface of testing out the stoic Uchiha. To see how far the raven was willing to give up the control he had spent years reigning in. From the various times they had both lost their brilliant minds due to substance, Shikamaru knew that the attraction was mutual, now it was all a matter of whether Sasuke was willing to quench whatever thirst was between them. Maybe it wasn't even that. Maybe Shikamaru just really wanted to push the Uchiha, or to just satiate a hunger he may have been denying.

Sasuke took a quick glance back into the ever lively party, and as Shikamaru looked with him he noticed Naruto talking animatedly to a quivering Hinata. It was only a momentary shift of eyes for Sasuke, but Shikamaru was able to still catch it.

"Just what exactly does a Lazy bum like you, think he can get out of me."

"Well, maybe I won't be the one begging tonight." There it was, the challenge was set. Shikamaru had a burst of energy and he was running with it. Okay well he wouldn't actually run for it.

Sasuke stared at the ponytailed genius for a second before straightening out from his leaning position and walking back toward the closed French doors that lead to the party. Shikamaru thought, that for someone so smart he really had just made a stupid mistake, when as Sasuke put his hand on the door handle, the raven looked back to stare at Nara, "well, what, do you expect me to carry you to an empty bedroom? You're the one who knows this place, idiot."

Shikamaru spared a smirk to the twilight, before taking in a deep breath and letting it out in a sigh, "What a pain. Why did I decide doing you would be a good idea?"

Shikamaru knew exactly why he suggested to be alone with Sasuke, and to put away his lazy nature for a few hours. He knew exactly why, as he kissed the ravens mouth senseless against the wall of a spare bedroom in the mansion.

Shikamaru had his hands tangled in Sasuke dark tresses, as Sasuke grabbed with equal force the deer lovers waste, pulling him forward by his clothes trying to create friction.

As Shikamaru moved down to kiss Sasuke neck, he was able to elicit moans from the Uchiha, as he sucked against his pulse, biting slightly to make sure he left a bruise.

Sasuke's hands slowly slid up Shikamaru's clothed chest up into his hair to remove the elastic and have it tumbling down his shoulders. Said hair was pulled so the Uchiha could kiss the genius mouth senseless, rewarded by grunts of appreciation and pleasure. Shikamaru brought his hands down to Sasuke's waste and pulled his hips forward finally creating the contact they had both been anticipating. The tension of built up need was becoming too much, and grinding against the Uchiha, Shikamaru wasn't sure how long he would last.

He repealed the stoic man's lips and stepped back, Sasuke looking dazed at being released, only for Shikamaru to pick him up from under and place the claimed avenger over his shoulder. Sasuke let out a gasp of surprise and was shamelessly dropped onto the bed with a bounce. A blush of want starting to appear on his cheeks as Shikamaru discarded his shirt and crawled on all fours to lean over the lying man.

Sasuke really had no idea that someone so lazy could take control of this type of situation as quickly as they did.

The kissing resumed, a little slower this time, just savoring the taste of each other.

Shikamaru began a slow series of kisses, first down to Sasuke's cheek, something sweet, and then moved to his neck making sure to linger at the hollow of his color bone. Sasuke was slowly melting into a conspicuous of sighs, as Shikamaru bent to undo his buttons, and placing a subsequent kiss after each one was opened, to his chest, down to rock hard abs, and reaching a tight stomach that met the line of his pants, a small trail of hairs jutting out, the pants encasing the member that had grown as equally as hard as the rest of the body.

Sasuke sat up to help Shikamaru remove his shirt, and as he was sitting his hands moved to unbutton the lazy genius's pants. However, Sasuke remained in his sitting position once his shirt was discarded. While holding onto Shikamaru's side the Uchiha's other hand slipped into the long haired raven recently opened pants to take out his dick.

Shikamaru let out a trembling sigh as Sasuke began to pump his hard member in steady strokes. The Uchiha smirked as he saw the emotionless brunet become a slow mess at his ministrations. Shikamaru arched his back in order to give Sasuke a better angle to move his talented hand.

Both had grown red with the increase of arousal, and it was odd for Shikamaru to see so much color on the pale man's face.

"Ahh, l-lie down." Shikamaru was able to finally release in a whisper.

Sasuke obeyed, removing his hand momentarily from the appendage to lie down. This gave Shikamaru easy access to the Uchiha's pants which he unbuttoned to remove the throbbing length of the raven. He was about to start moving what he cupped, when Sasuke muttered that they should do it together.

"Rub them together," He said with dead seriousness, looking straight into Nara's eyes, drawing out even more carnal desire as the raven seduced the deer.

Shikamaru obeyed, first lifting the Uchiha's hips to fully remove his jeans, and threw it among the other discarded clothes. He then proceeded to take his own slacks off as well while kneeling on the mattress, the Uchiha helping to tug the unneeded garment away. Finally with their clothes removed, Shikamaru situated himself between the Uchiha's legs, aligning their dicks and grasping the two with one hand.

The friction itself was tantalizing, and once Shikamaru began to pump the both of them, the feeling was euphoric.

Shikamaru rocked his hips in tandem to his strokes, trying to create as much of the heavenly friction as possible. The feeling was incredible, of getting movement from so many angles, it wasn't long before the two males came in shuddering relief. Shikamaru slumped forward after the release, bracing his forearms on either side of the Uchiha's head. Sasuke limply placed his arms around Shikamaru's waste in a lose hug, shaking slightly from the afterglow. As they lay naked in a limp embrace, it became apparent that they were both still equally hard.

Shikamaru began o place small butterfly kisses against Sasuke's cheek, when the Uchiha slowly leaned to tuck his head into Shikamaru's neck, breathing against it.

"The lube."

"Shit" for someone so smart, Shikamaru felt like an idiot, for getting to this point and not having the necessary lubrication to continue. "Wait here" Shikamaru disentangled himself and moved towards the connected bathroom to see what he could find.

"Hn"

Shikamaru returned a few moments later, with a small bottle of lotion, the Uchiha assumed he'd found in the bathroom.

Shikamaru returned to the bed, and tossed the bottle of lube to the side as he once again crawled over to the pale boy lying in bed.

There was no question of who was going to top; Shikamaru had taken control of the situation so far, and he was not about to relinquish that hold so easily. Besides Shikamaru was a tactician, he was used to making the decisions in all aspects of his life, despite his laid back aura.

He once again crawled over the sprawled out raven, balancing on his hands and knees above the said man. He leaned down to again shower the Uchiha in kisses, taking extra time to nip at his lips, yet keeping their cocks at a distance from each other, as Sasuke slowly started to thrust up, trying to again create some of that blissful contact.

The Uchiha wasn't one to beg, but it was apparent that his body sure did. That in itself made Shikamaru's dick twitch in new found excitement, but he was slowly reaching his limit and decided to stop teasing the both of them.

While keeping the same position, he reached for the lotion coating his three fingers in lubrication. He then angled his arm, and slightly shifted their position to be able to trace the entrance of Sasuke's ass. While still kissing the dark eyed male, he slowly entered the figure, searching deeper, looking for that sweet spot of nerves.

He entered a second figure, when suddenly Sasuke arched up, gasping and turning away from the kiss. His cheeks hued pink from the pleasure, and his breath ragged. Found it. Shikamaru proceeded to stimulate the prostrate, bringing forth active stimulation, before he slowly added a third finger. All three moving inside the Uchiha to create pleasure.

"Hurry up." Sasuke finally grunted out with a hint of frustration, as he turned his head away from Shikamaru's caresses against his neck.

"I don't know Uchiha I think I might like seeing you beg."

"Either shove it in, or I'm kicking you out while you're still hard." Shikamaru knew the threat was very real, and felt fear coil in his gut, so he removed his fingers and once again reached for the bottle of lotion. He smeared a good amount on his hand before rubbing it onto his length, as well smearing the left over cum on his cock.

Once he was coated, he took the Uchiha's legs and spread them, bending, adjusting them to his liking before he locked eyes with Sasuke, and without warning shoved his entire length in one go.

They both stilled in ecstasy. Sasuke was clutching the bed sheets, for dear life, and Shikamaru was frozen, basking in the feeling of being fully surrouned, by such a tight encasement.

"You can move." Sasuke whispered out after a few moments of getting adjusted.

Shikamaru nodded before he began to thrust.

He didn't start off slow. He had already been building up for this moment, so Shikamaru hammered away at Sasuke's tight ass relishing in the moans that were being ripped forth from the arrogant raven.

Damn he was so beautiful, his face lost in the bliss of sex. That was all that was going through Shikamaru's head. "Fuck, you've got a great body Sasuke."

"Nh." Sasuke squinted his eyes open, body rocking from Shikamaru's relentless thrusts within him. "Hn." He smirked out, "W-who knew you could be so active, ah."

"Yeah, well I guess it's only for you bastard." Shikamaru said it with a laugh, emulating the nickname the duck butt haired teen was so often bestowed with. He bent down to kiss said male, and met with lips that were hesitant, but slowly grew in force to return the bruising kiss.

Sasuke soon turned his head away in order to retrieve air back into his lungs, gripping Shikamaru's lean arms that were on either side of him like a vice. Sasuke took a small glance up at Nara, before looking away again.

"Do me from behind." He breathed out, almost like a sigh. Shikamaru slowed down a bit to give him a bit of a puzzled look, while Sasuke returned the glance from the change of pace to notice the arched eyebrow. He blushed deeper and averted his eyes before answering the silent question. "I want to feel more friction."

Shikamaru couldn't help but feel that there may have been more to the request then just that, but he reasoned it could just be his overanalyzing mind looking to deep into the request."

Shikamaru slowly pulled out, Sasuke wincing slightly from the lack of fullness before turning around completely to lay flat on his stomach. Shikamaru came up behind lowering his body lightly for the new position. He aligned his dick once more with Sasuke's ass before gripping both of Sasuke's hands that lay above his head. The Raven was tense with his eyes shut tight, and face pressed into the mattress. Shikamaru moved his thumbs on Sasuke's hands subconsciously in a soothing manner, till Sasuke slowly loosened up turning his head to release a sigh.

At that, Shikamaru once again took initiative to ram into Sasuke's tight hole. The way they lay was different, and allowed the usually ponytailed teen, to thrust deeper into Sasuke, hitting all the nerves that produced such erotic pleasure within the body. The thrusting was relentless, and with the added contact of Sasuke's cock rubbing against the comforter, it wasn't long before the youngest Uchiha came, releasing with an exaggerated grunt into the bed. He tightened his hands, held by Shikamaru until they turned even paler, shaking slightly as he rode off his orgasmic high, as Shikamaru a few strokes later did the same, holding the Uchiha's hands in his own, as he lay on top of the raven, basking in the afterglow of such exhilarated sex.

They lay like that for a while, both trying to recover their breathing and limp limbs after such a release. Shikamaru slowly eased out of Sasuke, as the latter lay still on the bed, eyes shut. Shikamaru walked towards the bathroom, and returned with a wet towel. Having already cleaned himself, he lightly touched the Uchiha's arm, who still laid in the same position. Sasuke opened his eyes and looked at Shikamaru with unfocused eyes before noticing the towel. He nodded and the Nara proceeded to clean the Uchiha off of their love making. Sasuke flinched slightly at the feeling of cold water, but other than that made no response.

Shikamaru himself, felt slightly numb, still a bit exuberant from what just occurred, yet slightly worried of Sasuke's lack of reaction.

"Sasuke, are you alright?"

"Huh, yeah?" he answered with a question to Shikamaru's speculation. But he said it with the slightest upturn of lips, so it put a bit of ease to the genius's mind.

"You know, this house is huge. Probably no one would mind if we stayed the night.

"Hn." Sasuke nodded, before turning around to ease himself under the blankets.

It was obvious he was tired, and the usually lethargic teen seemed to have returned to his former sloth energy has he too maneuvered his way in to the bed with Sasuke.

The earring clad boy hugged the ravens head to his chest, wanting, almost needing to feel him close, as the two slowly drifted off to an exhausted sleep.

All Shikamaru knew was that the alarm was going off. He had the keen senses of a ninja, but who knew how long his phones clock must have been ringing. Then came the next dilemma, of actually moving from his comfortable position in the bed to turn it off. He was quit too relaxed to move, but the ringing could become annoying and that would ruin the whole leisure of comfort he was trying to maintain. Damn, this problem was way too troublesome to even continue contemplating. Maybe Sasuke would just turn it off for him.

Sasuke?

That, caused Shikamaru to fully awaken and rise into a sitting position, only to see that it was mid morning, and Sasuke was completely gone.


End file.
